Traitors Still
by Jade Limill
Summary: Sequel to Jareth's Gone. Shenya's been kidnapped, and Jareth's trying to find her before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

Traitors Still

Chapter 1

Eight years have passed since we last saw our champions. Since then, much has changed. Children grew up. Others were born. Yet one thing remained the same: family.

Jareth married Sarah, and they now have two children, Alexia and Dido. Shenya lived at the castle with them and Toby was going to graduate in two years.

Sarah was an actress, but she still had time to spend with her family. She had won three Emmys and two Oscars.

Jareth was still a professional baby kidnapper, but only when someone wished them away and then they played with Dido and Alexia, commonly called Alex.

Toby was going into tenth grade, and had been on honor roll the year before. Mostly because it turned out Traitor 2 was not all that stupid, and easily did all of his home work.

Shenya lived with Jareth and family, but she visited Zach and her foster family on the weekends.

"What is this plan you have?" Traitor 2, formerly known as Shumack, asked. They were whispering, after getting away from Toby and Shenya for a while.

"Easy. You have of course noticed that you can do certain things that can cause harm, so long as you aren't forbidden beforehand?" Traitor 1, Dirpeck, replied quietly.

"Yes, but it's in our binding collar that we can not harm them," Traitor 2 responded.

"Yes. _We _ can't harm them. It didn't say anything about getting someone else to hurt them. And I know the perfect person," Traitor 1 said nastily.

"I have to tell Her majesty," Oliga, a nymph, said quietly and rushed to tell Sarah. Except there was a crystal bauble on the floor. Sadly, nymphs are very simple creatures, unable to experience more than one thing at a time. Or remember something they're supposed to. So that was how, instead of telling Queen Sarah about the two traitors, Sarah was told about a silly crystal bauble found on the floor.

#####

"Shenya, what should I get Dido for his birthday?" Jareth asked.

"He's your son. Pick something yourself."

"Yeah, but you babysit him. You know what he likes." Jareth shot back.

"He likes to look at the Labyrinth. Why not get him a toy model of it?" Shenya asked.

"If you're sure that's what he wants." Jareth said.

#####

A/N: Okay, that's it for your first chapter. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me. I already know what the plan is, but other than that, I seriously need ideas.

Thanks, Jade.

Replies to Jareth's Gone, Chapter 9:

normal?- Well, Alex is five and Dido is seven. Now start reading LOTR!!!

Draco's Daughter- well, maybe he'll die in this one. . .you never know.

MorganLeFay99- Thanks, I did. I have auto spellcheck on now, so hopefully that will help.

Little Baldwin- Thanks. Every piece of CC is good for me. As above, I'm now on auto spell-check.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"On this tenth day of June, 1940, the hand that held the dagger has struck it into the back of its neighbor." --Franklin D. Roosevelt._

The two goblins stood in front of the very tall fae lord and his mage.

"Can you get her to Gobston Corner?" The fae asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. When do you want her?" Dirpeck asked. The fae lord and the mage conversed for several seconds.

"Have her there at noon on Thursday." The mage replied. "The goblins bowed and left to go back to the front of the store.

Shenya stood with Toby, trying to figure out if he really needed the lava lamp for his desk or not. Seeing the goblins, she asked their opinion. As always, the goblins played stupid.

"Whatever. If we put our money together, we can buy one of them. But the question is, who is going to get it?" Toby inquired.

"Maybe we could trade it off. Or get it for Dido's birthday or something," Shenya suggested.

"Well, that would leave us with one less thing to do, but . . . " And it went on and on. Finally they decided to leave it and find something else to buy. Neither knew of the betrayal about to happen.

#$#$#$

"Your Highness, I noticed your shoes are worn out. I know a place on Gobston Corner where you can get brand name shoes for generic prices," Dirpeck said on Wednesday. "We can go tomorrow."

"Oh, what an excellent idea, Traitor! Is there a cafe where we can eat lunch nearby?"

"Yes, yes, Your Highness! It has very good food! Lots of pizza and burgers!" Dirpeck spread his bait further.

"Oh, I can't wait to go! Tomorrow, we shop!" Shenya couldn't wait to go on her shopping spree.

#$#$#$

"And then we can go to Payless, and I was hoping to hit Penny's and-" Dirpeck was very glad that the mage knocked her out just then. He had just been reminded why he hated shopping trips with Shenya.

Soon he would have his revenge, Lord Arkus would see to that. But first, he would get to claim a reward. It wasn't everyday that the goblin got a golden watch. Actually he never got anything gold.

Now he just had to tell Jareth, or Sarah. Or maybe even someone of smaller rank, and hope the message got through. Jareth scared him big time. Always had, which was one of the reasons he had helped torture the Goblin King.

Dirpeck ran into the castle, shouting that Shenya was just taken by a big evil old man. Of course, he was soon in front of Jareth, trying to explain without makig it sound like he was in on it.

"Traitor, do not lie to me. Who took Shenya?" Jareth asked sternly. "Lie to me, and be sure, you will soon think being a slave is a blessing."

Dirpeck stuttered around for a while, but eventually, Jareth gathered that a mage had taken his cousin, and she had sent Dirpeck back to tell him.

"Good. Now go play with your friend, Traitor." Jareth said. Dirpeck hurriedly did as he said, as the traitor did not feel like smelling the Bog of Eternal Stench that day. indeed, he never smelled it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Politics make strange bedfellows." -Charles Dudley Warner_

_"Despair is the damp of hell, as joy is the serenity of heaven." -John Donne_

Shenya awoke in a dark, grimy cell, furnished with a bed, a bowl of water and half a loaf of moldy bread.

"Where am I? Ugh, and what is that smell?" Shenya looked around at the other inhabitants of the cell. Or rather, former inhabitants. The rotting corpses hung from iron shackles along the wall.

"Nastiness! Where is he?" She asked to no one in particular, referring to Dirpeck. The cell door opened, revealing the mage and the fae lord.

"Hurry it up, Old One, I am anxious to proceed," Arkus drawled as the mage chanted and blew power onto Shenya. Then the mage left, leaving the fae and the girl alone.

"What do you want with me?" Shenya asked. Arkus smirked, and carried her over to the bed. Shenya fought with all she could. "Nononononononono," Shenya moaned as the lord managed to shackle her hands onto the bed.

"Oh, yes, little one. Soon, I shall rule over the Goblin Kingdom, and there is nothing anyone can do about it," Arkus replied with a smirk, taking off Shenya's shirt and tossing it on the floor.

[The following scenes are protected, for the sake of Shenya's and her family's honor.]

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Find her! And hurry up, you big brutes!" Jareth shouted to the Renamai, which are the biggest goblins in the Underground, and the smartest. They ambled off to Gobston Corner, looking for Shenya.

Jareth sighed and sat back down on his throne. He had been trying to figure out who would want Shenya, and for what purpose. She was no longer his first heir, so that ruled out that possibility.

"Don't worry, Jareth. I'm sure the Renamai will find this mage." Sarah said kindly, walking into the room. Jareth still brooded.

"Even if they find this mage, I doubt they'll be able to contain him. And it might just be a trap, with Shenya as bait for me, or I would go myself." Jareth replied.

He sighed again. This was going to be a very long day. And he had already sighed twice. 'I think that's a record.'

&{&{&{&{&{&{&{&{&{&{&{&{&{&{

Dirpeck hummed as he walked up to the mage. Son he would get his reward.

"My Lord says to inform you that if you get any of the king's children, there will be double reward. Triple if you get both." The mage said.

Dirpeck's greed ran great. And he had never given either of Jareth's children reason to distrust him. It would be too easy.

"When do you want them?" Dirpeck asked.

"Sundown," came the reply.

&D&D&D&D&D&D&D&D&D&D&D&D

A/N: Evil Cliffie! Anyway, I would like to know what you think of my smilies. They're the chapter dividers like the one above, if you turn them sideways. They reflect the mood at the end of the section. As for everyone out there, screaming for Dirpeck's blood, his time will come. Maybe in chapter four or five. I am currently accepting methods of torture for Dirpeck. Feel free to give them to me, and I'll give credit to those which I use.

Replies:

MorganLeFay99- Well, we all have to sleep sometimes.

Wings- If you insist, I will insert you in the story as one of his many torturers. or maybe even his killer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shenya cowered in the corner with the least number of dead around it. In the past few hours, or was it days? She had been kidnapped, raped and beaten. Well, not beaten all that much. Just raped. And being stuck in this pathetic excuse for a cell.

She shrunk further into the corner as the door opened.

Dirpeck walked into the room where Dido was playing. He made sure no one was about, then waited for the prince to acknowledge his existence.

"I've seen you before, but I don't know your name. Tell me." Dido ordered. Dirpeck decided to take the risk that the boy was telling the truth.

"Dirpeck, your Highness," he answered as he bowed.

"Oh, yes, Dirpeck. . . I think I've heard of you somewhere in one of mother's stories, but I'm not sure which one. Remind me."

"I was the one that ate three five-five-twos pies!" Dirpeck proudly took credit for someone else's deeds. What he really meant was three dozen, but goblins couldn't count that high. They only count to five. The smartest ones could actually count to ten, but Dirpeck was not one of these. After that, they just start over.

"Oh, yes. I remember that. What did you come here for?" Dido asked curiously.

"His Majesty requests your presents." Dirpeck replied.

"Presents? What. . .Oh, presence. Okay, lead the way," Dido said.

Dirpeck made his way out of the room with Dirpeck in tow, and turned the corner, bumping straight into Jareth himself.

"You asked to see me Father?" Dido asked.

"No, although I was coming to see _you_. Where_ would _you get an idea like that?" Jareth asked.

"Well, Dirpeck said--" Jareth cut him off.

"There is no such goblin as Dirpeck. He changed his name to Traitor eight years ago."

"But why? Just because he ate three dozen pies?" Dido asked, noticing that Dirpeck was nowhere to be found.

"If you must know, that was Gimglick that ate all of the pies. Traitor was responsible for endangering the royal family in the rebellion." Jareth schooled his son on recent history.

"Wait a minute! He said you wanted to see me!" Dido exclaimed.

"I did, but I woouldn't trust any of the goblins to give you that kind of message. What I came to tell you is that Shenya has been kidnapped, and I want you to stay on your guard and not trust anyone outside this family." Jareth replied evenly.

"Oh, okay." Dido said sullenly.

&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

Dirpeck hurried along the halls of King Arkus's castle. He ran right into the mage. He seemed to have a problem running into important people he didn't really want to see today.

"Did you get the boy?" The mage asked.

"No, I'll take normal payment for the girl only. I missed my chance. He'll never come now," Dirpeck replied.

"Very well. Your reward is in this room," the mage said, shoving him in. Dirpeck gasped at what he saw.

Jareth paced back and forth in his throne room. Shenya had been captured by a mage. For what purpose, he did not know. Dirpeck had been with her, but came back, saying she had told him to tell the king what had occurred. Dirpeck also had tried to kidnap his son, that he was sure of. So what did it mean?

It all boiled down to one thing: Dirpeck was working for someone, who wanted members of the royal family for some reason. The question was, who?

Jareth went to the library and looked up every fae lord with a mage in their service. He copied them down, then went crossed off those that did not have a grudge against him, or that was sure would never betray him.

That left him two names. King Filre, and King Arkus. Both wanted his kingdom, and both had grudges against him. But only King Arkus was low enough to use treacherous goblins to do his dirty work. King Filre was known for not having anything to do with goblins, dwarves or anything below three feet. He claimed that it lowered his reputation.

So that left King Arkus. Jareth concentrated his power on the fae lord's castle, and sensed wards, cloaking devices and other such secrecy apparrell. But underneath it all, he sensed what was he was looking for. Shenya. She was in there somewhere, and he intended to find her and get her out of there. Even if it cost him his own life.

A/N: First off, don't worry, I won't let Jareth die. But that sure was a close for Dido. Poor kid. Doesn't know who to trust. Second, I know all of you are screaming for Dirpeck's blood and various body parts, but I promise you, his time is coming. Third, I am just curious to see how old everyone here thinks I am. The winner(s) will get to pick one torture weapon to use on Dirpeck. Sorry you can't torture him, yourselves, but I promised that to Wings. But I can let you guys pick the weapons. Just make sure it won't kill him. I have a special death planned for him.

Replies:

Wings- Yes, just email me about how you want to look. Is black leather okay? Sorry, but Jareth and Shenya won't get a chance to kill him.

MorganLeFay99- My school doesn't start for another week. It doesn't start until the day after Labor Day every year. Shenya would be about 24 years old. Sarah would be 27, Dido turns 8, and Toby is around sixteen or so.

Draco's daughter- Again, I'm free until September 7th, but I have fair all week before that, so I don't know how much I'll update.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Congrats to MorganLeFay99 for getting my age correct. I am in fact fourteen. I am also in pain while I'm writing this. I slipped on some rocks and fell, leaving a gash in my knee the size of a marble. It looks nasty even now, and I'm on my third band-aid. Anyway, here's the last chapter in this part. There's still part 2 though.

Chapter 5

Jareth appeared right outside of Shenya's door. He opened it and walked in.

Immediately, he was assaulted by the smell. The smell of dead, rotting corpses. He scanned the room for his cousin, but he couldn't find her. Then he saw something move in a corner.

"Shenya?" He asked, walking slowly towards the bundle. He gasped as he saw his cousin, whom he had tried to protect for years look up at him with fear in her eyes, and huddle away from him.

Shenya didn't know who entered the room. She was delirious from the drugs they keep her on to keep her sedated. All she knew was someone had come in. And that usually meant pain of some kind for her. Even when he called her, she thought it was a trick. But pleading helped. It always helped when she pleaded.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please. Please." Shenya begged. It broke Jareth's heart to see her like that, naked, pleading, broken.

Jareth took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He wrapped a spell around her to make her sleep. He picked her up, cloak and all, walked out of the cell and transported back to his castle.

He laid her down on the chaise in her private rooms, and called for a maid and a healer. He left the two females to their work and checked up on his daughter, Alex.

She was taking a nap, so he decided to tackle some paperwork that was long overdue. He promised himself to check on Shenya when the others were done. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He could only hope for a quick recovery.

In the room Dirpeck had stepped into, there was a beautiful woman. She was pale and thin, with curly blonde hair. Her greenish cat eyes glinted in the firelight. The traitor was so excited about his reward, he didn't notice the array of daggers along her black leather suit and the walls.

"This way," the lady spoke, and waited for him to follow her into the next room.

The next thing he knew, he was strapped down on a table. His arms were tied above his head, and his fett were tied until they were straight. Then the woman started cranking a huge contraption. Dirpeck's arms were stretched tighter until he thought they would rip out of their sockets. Not that he knew what a socket was, of course. Then she stopped.

The lady laughed and got ut something from a trunk along the wall. She held up. . . a wipe. Dirpeck would have laughed at that moment if he hadn't been in so much pain. A wipe. It was only a wipe.

The woman took the wipe and started tickling the poor goblin. Everytime it tickled him, he would move away, and then his arms were stretched more, so he was in more pain. He would never laugh about a wipe again.

"My name is Sparkling Silver Angel Wings, but you can call me Mercy," the girl said in between laughs.

Finally, Mercy got bored with the wipe, so she stopped. Instead she took up daggers and started carving designs into his skin. Every now and then he would cry her name, and she would laugh and deny him.

Eventually, there were no more places left that she would like to carve, so she threw her daggers in some soapy water to clean off the blood,and picked up some needles. She then proceeded to pierce his body with wooden rings, the old fashion way.

Then she cut off his fingers and toes, putting a burning poker to each wound to keep him alive, so he wouldn't bleed to death. When she was done, she tipped him up until he was straight and tied his arms to the ceiling. Then she folded the table back so she had a clear view of his as yet unmarred back.

She picked up an evil looking whip. A cat-nine-tails it was called. It had nine tails on it, and each tail had a spiked metal ball wrapped in it.

Mercy hit him in the back with it. He thought it didn't feel so bad compared to everything else he had gone through. Until she pulled it back.

In his study, doing paperwork, Jareth looked up as Dirpeck's scream came to him.

When Mercy was done, Dirpeck was hanging on to life by a thread. She let him down, confident he would not run off. She then put him face-down on a metal tray on a track. The track led into a fire.

With a push, Dirpeck found himse;lf burning alive. And there was nothing he could do about it. So ends the Traitor.

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked that torture session. I feel so happy now. Maybe I'll go ride my horse and eat more carrots. Yes, carrots. I have started eating baby carrots as a snack in stead of my usual candy and cookie. It's a lot healthier. Only, I'm running out. This is the last bag we have.

Replies:

Wings- Sorry I had to change your name, but I really liked the irony of it all. Don't you? Is the evil gleam gone yet? Because you know, there's still Shumack. But he seems like such a nice, stupid guy. . .

MorganLeFay99- I didn't really want to cut off his arms and legs, so I stuck with fingers and toes. I hope that's okay. Good job at guessing my age.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh, no!" Jareth moaned.

"What?" Sarah and Shenya asked at the same time.

"My mother's coming for a visit!" Jareth wailed.

"I'm sure she's not that bad," Sarah started before Shenya cut her off.

"Not that bad? Not that bad! Aunt Navine is the worst peron alive! She's rude, and she complains about everything! The world is ending!" Shenya shouted. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Queen Navine is coming! Clean this place! I want it spotless!" Jareth started ordering the goblins about as Shenya went to get dresses out of storage and down to the seamstress to be made into the latest fashions.

Sarah watched in amusment as havoc rained down upon the goblin city, the castle, and its inhabitants. She went to her children and took them with her into the Labyrinth to see her friends, leaving a note as Jareth panicked when she didn't. He had been on edge ever since Shenya had been taken three months ago.

Shenya sat in her room, escaping the chaos and reflecting of the past three months. Something that came to her every month hadn't come since before she was taken. A mage cast a spell on her, though she didn't know what variety. She had been raped repeatedly. That all boiled down to one conclusion.

Somebody help me, I'm pregnant!' Shenya concluded.

She hadn't been getting fatter as she thought she had, she had been getting a baby! And she suspected now that the "cold" she had been having was in reality morning sickness. She put her head down on the cool surface of her vanity. She needed to enlist help, but who could she trust?

Certainly not any of the servants. They would tell Jareth in a heartbeat. She was almost confined to the castle as it was. If Jareth found out, she could expect to be in bed for the next six months or so.

No one else in the royal family. Same problem. Although Sarah could help, Jareth would eventually get it out of her. Sarah couldn't keep long-term secrets. Which left Sarah's friends.

Sir Didymus could keep a secret, and Hoggle could, too, unless there was jewelry to be bribed with. And Ludo, poor beast, couldn't really understand any of this.

So Shenya left a note, and went off to find the trio.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Shumack ran to escape the cleaners. He had been trapped in this oubliette for who knew how long. Shenya had told Jareth the story of how she was taken, and Shumack, not understanding anything, fell down at the king's feet for mercy after he had betrayed them. The goblin would have gotten off free if he hadn't confessed. No one else knew about the betrayal.

Shumack tripped and fell, and stared up as the cleaners descended upon him. . . And passed right through him. It was simply a hologram.

Shumack had run into two other holograms, but most of it was real he knew. Which was why he never let his guard down. You never let your guard down in front of Jareth. Or even away from him. You never knew when he was watching you.

Shumack walked for a while, grabbed some berries, and hungerily stuffed them into his month. He didn't care whether they were poison or not. But in the Labyrinth, everything had a risk of being poison.

Shumack continued wandering the oubliette for all eternity.

&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but no ideas were forthcoming. A new contest by the way.

What should the next punishment be that Shumack has to deal with? I'll make it good, I promise.

A) Cleaners again

B) Boot Camp

C) Bath, need I say more?

D) Bog of Stench, please be more imaginative.

E) Attacked by someone who has to run the Labyrinth

or

F) Taken home by someone who want a pet goblin. Mostly little girls in pink with tea parties.

It's your choice. But I garuntee, the laughs are only beginning.

Replies:

Draco's Daughter- Here your chance. Just vote nd I'll put you in.

MorganLeFay99- I'm not sure. Just vote.

normal?- how can he be imprisoned for life when he has already died ten deaths? Though I am inclined to agree.

Wings- But I LIKE Shumack. He hasn't really hurt anyone. . He was just in on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy. I have college classes, I'm still in high school, and I've been updating all of my other stories, while riding my horse at the same time.**

**Traitors Still**

**Chapter 7**

Shumack ran right into a small bundle in a dark corner of the oubliette.

"What is that? huh? Huh?" Shumack wondered aloud. The bundle moved suddenly.

"Miss Teddy!" It said, and a girl came out wiping away her tears. She had brown hair in a french braid, and her brown eyes were happy. She hugged the goblin to her pink dress.

"Miss Teddy, I've been so worried! Where have you been? It's tea time!" The girl said, and dragged Shumack off to a tea party.

Shenya walked quietly in the orchard. she came to a rotten peach. She picked it up and threw it with a scream. It felt good, so she did it again. And again. And again.

Then, as she went to throw yet another piece away, she paused and looked at it, as an idea came to her. She smiled and went off to find someone to help her.

$&$$&

She found Hoggle in the kitchen, talking a maid out of food.

"Higwart! I need to speak with her alone. Go away." Shenya ordered. Hoggle flew from the room almost.

"I need you to cook a pie for me. Using this fruit," she told the maid, handing her some rotten apples. The maid nodded, and set to work immediately.

(&((&

"Your Majesty! I have a delicious apple pie to give to you!" His chief cook declared, setting a piece in front of him.

He ate the piece without protest, and asked for another. He didn't realize he had eaten the whole pie until the servants reported that they were out. He then felt very dizzy suddenly.

'Must be the wine,' he thought. He stumbled up to his bedroom. he fell onto the bed, immediately asleep. And he had a dream.

#$#$#$#$#$$ _Dream _#$#$#$#$#$#

Lord Arkus was going to a party in his best suit, with a beautiful girl at his side. As he entered the mansion, every turned and stared at him.

Though it was slightly unnerving, Arkus continued inside with his date. The door slammed shut behind him. Suddenly, everyone pounced on him, including the girl he had come in with.

Sharp teeth pierced his skin as he screamed. There was blood everywhere. Arkus was dying.

#$$#$#$#$# _End dream_ #$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Arkus opened his eyes finally. His skin ached from where the teeth had bitten him. He checked himself. No blood. But the skin was tender all the same.

He made a note to had the chief cook beheaded for giving him rotten dreamweed, then went back to sleep.

Jareth gazed out the window with a neutral face. Only those who knew him well could see the tiny bit of fear in his eyes.

Queen Navine and her escort where coming up the road. The castle had been cleaned spotless, and any goblin who dared mess even one thing up was made to fix it by licking up the mess, then was transported to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Jareth went down to meet his mother. He was dressed in a white poet's shirt and black breeches, accented by his blue frock coat. Now he was ready to meet his mother, if anyone could ever be ready to meet her.

"Jareth, what a lovely castle. A tad dirty, but I guess it will do," his mother said upon seeing him. He bowed and kissed her hand lightly.

"Queen Navine, what a pleasure it is to have you here," Jareth gritted out when he straightened.

"Jareth, I have had a long trip. Now be a dear and show me to my chambers," Navine said lightly as her party dispersed along palace grounds.

Jareth took his mother along the corridors.

"Jareth, I have yet to meet your wife. Where is she?" Navine asked.

"Uh. . . " Jareth started. Just then, Dido ran in, followed closely by Shenya, Alex and Sarah. Even though they tried to stop, they ended running straight in the Goblin King and his mother.

**A/N: Oops. I don't think Navine is going to be very happy. . . . sorry this was a long time in coming, I was busy with updating my other stories.**

**I've made a sort of comprimise on Shumack's fate. The girl's dad is a sergant at a Boot Camp.**

**Replies:**

**normal?- **He will

**Draco's Daughter- **Happy?

**MoragnLeFay99- **I assure you, the girl's mom will be happy to give him a bath.

**Wings- **Sorry, He's not going to get hurt. . . . yet.Besides. . .she sort of attacked him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"JJJAAARRRREEEETTTTHHHHH!!!!!!" Queen Navine screamed as quite a few body landed on top of her. Jareth gulped.

"Yes, Mother?" He asked pleasantly.

"Why am I on the FLOOR?" She screamed. "Get me up, Worthless son. And take me to my room immediately!"

"Yes, mother," he said, helping her up and throwing a crystal at her. She vanished, taken to her room in the Royalty Wing.

"This is a disaster," Shenya commented, taking the kids with her and leaving Sarah alone with Jareth.

"I hope I didn't leave too bad of a first impression," Sarah said quietly.

"Sarah, my love, she prides herself on going by first impressoins," Jareth replied. "If I were you, I would pretend to be a meek, obedient queen in a huge dress with lots of finery at dinner. And hope she didn't notice you in all the confusion." Sarah nodded in agreement and went to change.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mercy! Mercy!" Shumack cried as he was shoved, rather roughly, into a tub of hot, soapy bubble bath water.

"Alice, if you want to keep him, he has to pass your father's inspectoin. And he won't do that with all this dirt.

"Yes, Ma'am," Alice said, readying a pink towel and a fluffy pink robe.

"Not pink! Not pink!" Shumack begged as he was dressed in a set of army clothes. You guessed it: pink.

"Oh, come on, Miss Teddy! We have to go meet Daddy, now!"

"Oh, no!" Shumack squeaked. A six-foot tall military sergent came in, his dog tags jingling.

"Daddy!" Alice ran to her father, and he caught her up in a hug. "I found Miss Teddy, Daddy! See?"

The father looked him up and down, then walked around him.

"Well, soldier. Who are you? Rank and serial number. Now!" the sergent yelled.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm a scholar. Second advisor to his Majesty, King Jareth!" Shumack squeaked, then ranted. " Well, I was until I was outcast for treason, but that was only because Dirpeck told me that I could have half the kingdom as my own. my name's Shumack, sir. Can I go now?"

"Quiet! No, you may not go. You obviously do not have any military experiance, so I will fix that for you. You will accompany me to work for a week. Then you may continue with your tea parties and cake." The sergent demanded.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! Thanks, Thank you!" Alice hopped up and down, clutching onto Shumack and jumping with him. Shumack looked on in fear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Queen Navine looked out the rainy window, wishing she could turn into her eagle form an fly far away from here. Jareth always gave her a room with something wrong. This visit it was drafty.

She shut her eyes and remembered the Jareth she had loved. He had been a cheerful boy, with moon-white hair and mismatched eyes. She loved to play with him, no matter what game.

Hide-and-Seek. She remembered that Hide-and-Seek was the game they had played that day. It had been a rainy day like this one, when the messenger had come.

She had cried for weeks over the loss of her husband, King Larsithian of the Goblin Kingdom. He was just Lars to everyone else.

She hadn't had the heart to tell Jareth that his father was never coming back. That he had been killed in a war with gremlin terrorists, just minutes after the peace tratey had been signed.

Nearly everytime she saw him, she burst into tears, because he reminded her so much of his father. eventually, she gave his care up to a nurse and moved to an old castle on her family's land.

Jareth had transformed more everytime she saw him. He never again showed emotion, and became arrogant, and in her mind, untrustworthy. It seemed that now the only way to get him to even notice her was to insult him.

Oh, she hated doing it. But if she didn't, no one would. She thought that maybe her son had changed, on account of his getting married to the same one that beat him at his own game.

But she had been wrong. She no longer doubted the obvious: he hated her. She woud go soon. She knew when she was not accepted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shenya looked hard in the mirror. Was she starting to show, or was it her imagination? No one had said anything, but still. . . . .

What if her aunt found out? She would never hear the end of it! She could just imagine it now. . .

_"There's that worthless niece of mine, Shenya. Went and got herself raped and pregnant again, she did. . . "_

Shenya snapped out of her reverie as a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Shenya called.

"It's Toby. Jareth said to tell you that it was time for dinner. He wants me to escort you," came the reply. Shenya got to her feet and walked towards the door. On the way to her doom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Sarah." Navine began sweetly. "So nice of you to join us. And walking, too. What a surprise." Sarah blushed, but stayed silent.

"And your children. How quaint. They both are dressed formally, as all you are. What, I wonder, is the occaision? Surely not me?" Her voice was sarcastic. Just then, shenya walked in, escorted by Toby.

"Greetings, Queen Navine," Shenya said cooly.

"Greetings, Shenya." Navine tone was no longer sweet, but somewhat bitter. "I see you've grown up from that spoiled brat you were at nine." Now it was Shenya's turn to look down and blush.

Jareth ordered for food before things got out of control. He could see that Sarah was just dying to put his mother in her place. If he could keep their mouths shut with food for the next hour or so. . . Apparently it was too much to ask for.

"So, Queen Navine, why did you come?" Sarah asked nicely.

"Why, Queen Sarah, I only came to see my grandchildren," Navine mimicked her tone.

"Then, Queen Navine, you could have sent a letter. They would have been happy to go to you. Now wouldn't you children?" Sarah's tone left no room for argument, and they nodded their heads quickly.

Navine smiled. She could now see that Sarah was as crafty as she. A good match for Jareth. Jareth and Shnya just waited for the maelstrom that they were sure would come.

"Then, Queen Sarah, I would be obliged to spend time with my grandchildren tomorrow." And they waited. It never came. Dinner finished without further incident.

"Of course, Queen Navine," Sarah replied cooly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Would you like to put the children to bed?" Sarah asked after dinner.

"I'd be delighted." Shenya and Jareth went back to their rooms, thinking on why Navine had acted so strange with Sarah.

For an understanding had come between Navine and Sarah. And they had yet to realize it. But soon, they would. Soon.

-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating as of late, but I have a great idea for an original story. If you want to read it, it's at Also be looking for some of my friends and me in a joint account at **

**Replies:**

**Draco's Daughter- **Thank you.

**normal?- **as to your question, yes, Arkus was the guy that had raped Shenya. I have to agree with you on the baby part.

**wings- **No, sorry. Hell has yet to freeze over. But tere will be plenty more from "Miss Teddy" later.

**Moonjava- **Thanks a lot.

**MorganLeFay99- **Sorry it took so long to update. Dido and Alexia (Alex) are Jareth and Sarah's kids, to answer your question.

Jade Limill


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Shenya's hiding something. Find out what it is and report back to me," Queen Navine ordered.

"Yes, Queen," the servant replied, bowing and running to do its duty.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Navine replied. A goblin came in and bowed.

"His Majesty wants to see you," he said respectfully.

"Lead me to him," she ordered.

The goblin bowed again, then turned and headed towards the dining hall.

Jareth waited there for his mother. He had to know what Navine had told Sarah about him the previous afternoon, when Navine and Sarah had gone on a carriage ride through the countryside.

Sarah had come back looking a little worn, and his mother had been beaming.

"Yes, Jareth?" she asked, as she came in and sat down.

Shenya stood outside the Underground Adoption Agency. She had thought it over, and she knew that she absolutely had to get rid of the baby. Firstly, because she was sure of some sinister plan having to do with her child. Secondly, because she could not raise a child, and thirdly, because she didn't really want it.

"Good morning, Lady Shenya," a clerk greeted her.

"Good morning, Jingle," she replied.

"With all due respect, it's Jugglo," he said.

"Sorry."

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"I. . . I have a baby I need put up for adoption." Shenya said quietly. "And I don't want the entire Underground to know it, either."

"Step into my office, dear." the kindly dwarf replied.

The two went into his office, where there were pictures of children all over. Shenya sat in the red plush chair and took a deep breath.

"Where to start. . ."

"The beginning is always best," he stated.

"Okay." Another deep breath. "You know about how I was kidnapped?" A nod. "Well, that's how I got pregnant. And no one else knows about it. I would like to keep it that way."

Jugglo knew without her saying it what had gone on during her abduction. He also had gotten the same request from other soon-to-be mothers.

"When are you due?" He asked.

"Well, um. . ."

"You haven't been to see a healer?" Shenya shook her head.

"I think it will come sometime in March," she replied.

"You need to see a doctor. If not Underground, then Aboveground. You can not deliver a baby on your own, Shenya. It will kill you."

"Fine. I'll go. But I want to give it away. Promise me that you'll find a good family."

"I always do. Now, go get a doctor. You need one. Go to the Aboveground." Jugglo said.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Shenya rose from her chair and left the Agency. She didn't see the dark shadow flit away.

"She's what?" Navine asked incrediously.

"She's pregnant, Your Majesty. She said it herself. She plans to put it up for adoption." The servant answered.

"Well, then. I'll have a word with Jareth about this, and I'll be sure that she gets that baby, adoption or no." Navine turned and stalked out of the room, her skirts swirling behind her.

"Jareth! What is the meaning of this?" Navine asked, turning into the Throne Room, where Jareth was sprawled on the chair. He immediately sat up and straightened his shirt.

"The meaning of what, exactly?" Jareth asked tartly.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know! Shenya's pregnant! How could you let a twenty one year old get pregnant? You are her guardian, Jareth!" That caught him off guard. Out of all the things he expected her to say, this was not even close to one of them.

"She's what?"

At that percise moment, Shenya walked in.

"Oh, you two are fighting again. What is it this time?" she asked, not really interested.

"Mother says you're pregnant." Jareth stated.

"Yeah, well. Maybe _Queen Navine_ should stay out of my personal life. I'm getting rid of it, what more do you want?" Shenya ran out of the room, and swiftly went to the Aboveground. It was time she saw a doctor.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry this is late! I've been really busy. Happy Holidays everybody. I don't have time to answer reviews right now, as I have to study for exams, but I'll be sure to answer them next chapter.**

**One thing: In case anyone forgot, Dirpeck and Shumack had Shenya abducted by a lord, who raped her, and now she's pregnant. She didn't tell anyone, because she didn't want them to know.**

**Shenya is about twenty-one, Sarah around twenty-seven, and Toby is about twelve. Sarah and Jareth's children are five and three.**

**Jade Limill**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two Years Later. . .

"Momma! Momma!" Maggie ran in, hugging Shenya tightly. "Momma, bad woman outside!"

"Come on, Maggie, we have to meet her sometime. I'll give you a cookie after," Shenya bribed.

"Kay, kay!" she bubbled happily. Shenya picked Maggie up and walked out to meet the Queen.

"Shenya, dear, how wonderful to see you!" Queen Navine said as soon as she saw her.

"Hello Queen Navine," she replied calmly.

"Where is Jareth, anyway? I've been meaning to ask him something. Oh, is that Maggie? May I see?" Navine googled at Maggie, who just looked confused.

"Mother! You're here!" jareth greeted, striding down the steps.

Shenya smiled as she watched the exchange between Jareth and Navine. She knew what they were both thinking: Having her head examined by Aboveground doctors were the best thing that happened. She took pills everyday to keep her in such a happy mood, and she thought they were for her beauty.

Shenya remembered the day she had run from the room. Jareth had found her in her room, crying. They plotted to get back at Navine somehow, and eventually decided that she was just not sane. They took her to an Aboveground doctor, who put her on pills the second he heard the word "goblins."

Navine had never been the same since. She supposed she missed her screaming sometimes, so she swiped a pill every now and again. She quickly put it back at the first scream of how dirty the castle was.

Navine, however drugged, still demanded that Shenya keep the baby, which she did. Maggie was her joy in life. She didn't know what she do without her.

Shenya smiled down at Maggie, and let her run across the grass. Life was good.

**The End.**


End file.
